Solitario
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: En donde Miguel se da un gusto a sí y a alguien más... LATIN HETALIA Perú


Mi pequeño aporte para la Saturday Porn Night del tag de LH en Tumblr :D

**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Miguel (Perú) con mención de Manuel (Chile) y una aparición secundaria de Martín (Argentina)

**Advertencias:** bueno, la notita de arriba ya lo dice, la cosa es algo caliente.

* * *

**Solitario  
**

Miguel no estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado a tener esa idea, pero de alguna manera había concluido que sería una buena idea. La mejor, de hecho. No le iba a costar demasiado, sólo superar algunas cosillas y atreverse a hacer otras frente a una cámara.

Era su primer aniversario con Manuel, un gran logro considerando que sus amigos habían apostado por cuánto durarían y la apuesta más alta (la de Daniel) había sido tres meses y medio. Así que merecía la pena regalarle algo especial, algo de lo que su novio no se olvidaría jamás. Como un video porno. De nuevo, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa idea, pero mientras más vueltas le daba, más le gustaba.

No haría mucho, sólo tocarse un poco frente a la cámara semi profesional que le habían regalado sus padres por su último cumpleaños. La idea era sólo provocar algo a su novio antes de una noche de sexo desenfrenado en el apartamento nuevo del chileno. O al menos eso se estuvo diciendo mientras acomodaba la cámara en un trípode frente a su cama. Lo probó un par de veces tomando unas fotos y cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba listo, corrió una vuelta por su casa, asegurándose de que realmente no hubiera nadie.

Y comenzó a filmar.

-Hola Manu… –musitó frente a la cámara filmando y se rió mientras retrocedía de espaldas hacia la cama hasta sentarse en ella, pasando sus manos con pereza por su torso ya desnudo-. Feliz aniversario, feo, aquí te va tu regalo… O una previa, tómatelo como quieras.

Soltó otra risa que entremezclaba nervio y a la vez emoción, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Se arrodilló un poco más al centro, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers. Jugueteó un rato con el elástico antes de meter una mano, rozando su entrepierna. Soltó un suspiro, apenas perceptible, y se humedeció los labios, pasando la lengua por ellos repetidas veces. Movió un poco las caderas y cerró los ojos, pintándose el cuerpo de su novio…

Su mano rodeó su miembro erecto, apretando un poco antes de comenzar a masturbarse. No se apresuró, quería desesperar un poco a Manuel con aquello, pero al rato perdió la paciencia y se bajó los boxers hasta la mitad del muslo, masturbándose más rápido. Se mordió más fuerte el labio y su respiración salía cada vez más entrecortada. Apretó más los párpados, llevando su otra mano a pasársela por los testículos, recordando en un flash cómo se sentía cuando Manuel lo estimulaba ahí con la boca. Con lo mucho que le gustaba cuando esa lengua se paseaba por todo su falo, lamiendo sus testiculos…

-_Putamadre_… –farfulló inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia adelante, gimiendo mas fuerte mientras se le escapaba el nombre de su pareja en cada tanto.

Se detuvo unos segundos para tomar el lubricante que había dejado a un lado, para embarrarse las manos y seguir tocándose así, perdiendo la cabeza con aquella sensación resbalosa. Apretó más la mano y aceleró su ritmo, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó nuevamente el nombre del chileno, apretando un poco su propio glande con el pulgar.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba caliente, demasiado prendido como para contentarse con una paja. Puteó bajito, mordiéndose el labio y sin pensárselo demasiado (ya que si no cambiaría rápidamente de opinión) se paró a buscar el lubricante, echándose esta vez sobre dos dedos, los cuales llevó a su propia entrada, dibujando circulitos alrededor de ella. Comenzó a pensar si debía seguir de frente a la cámara, si debía ponerse de costado o mejor aún, darse todo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y dejar que su novio vea como se metía los dedos en el culo.

Optó por la segunda opción. Se sacó los dedos por unos segundos para acomodarse y se echó más lubricante, y una vez que apuntaba con la retaguardia hacia el ojo de la cámara se los volvió a meter, tijereteando en su interior. Hurgó en su interior y volvió a abrir sus dedos, separándolos una y otra vez, notando como su entrada se dilataba. Tragó y añadió un dedo más. Sentía como se abría y sus dedos entraban con facilidad gracias al lubricante. Se sentía todo resbaloso.

-M-mierda… –jadeó bajito y apretó los párpados, tratando de meterse más profundo los dedos, estirándolos todo lo posible, mas logrando sólo arrancarse un gemido de frustración-. Quiero algo más grande…

Sí, lo había dicho. Y ahora estaba grabado. Pero a la mierda la grabación cuando estaba tan caliente, quería el puto pene de su novio en el culo y ya, AHORA. Lamentó por primera vez en su vida no tener un consolador como el que guardaba Manuel en el segundo cajón de su velador. Su mirada recorrió su habitación, buscando desesperadamente con qué complacerse, hasta que dio con una forma alargada. Se tensó y sus dedos lo sintieron. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que el calor que sólo él sentía en ese momento lo sofocaba.

Realmente tenía que estar bien arrecho para querer meterse una linterna por el orto…

-Manuel… ¡Ahh, Manuel, cógeme! –gimió acalorado, ya no soportándolo más cuando sintió cómo él mismo se empujaba aquel objeto por el ano-. ¡Carajo, cógeme con tu puto pincho!

Dobló las rodillas, presionando la mejilla contra las sábanas mientras empujaba más fuerte el objeto de plástico rojo, comenzando a masturbarse otra vez con furia. Se sabía cerca, sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría por correrse, manchando las sábanas con su semen mientras gritaba extasiado algo que se parecía mucho al nombre de Manuel.

Y así lo hizo.

…

Ingresó la "m" en el destinatario, apareciéndole el mail de su novio,, justo por encima del de su mejor amigo, . Se mordió el labio, dudándolo todavía un poco, aunque a la vez estaba emocionado, cuando de pronto oyó a su hermano gritar en el primer piso que dónde había metido Miguel su Nintendo DS. Irritado el peruano resopló y se apresuró en seleccionar la dirección de correo electrónico de Manuel y enviar el video antes de salir corriendo a ver por qué Julio lo andaba culpando de su consola desaparecida.

…

Martín alzó una ceja, no sabiendo qué pensar realmente. En su pantalla su mejor justo le estaba abriendo las piernas, dándole una vista espléndida de su ereccion. Sus gemidos se estaban volviendo más fuerte y el argentino en ese momento no pudo más que echarse a reír incrédulo. Sin embargo, una vez que se recuperó, notó que había un problema que atender entre sus piernas.


End file.
